ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaneki
How Kaneki joined the Tourney The main protagonist of the story, Ken Kaneki (金木 研 Kaneki Ken) is a nineteen-year-old black haired university freshman that receives an organ transplant from Rize, who was trying to kill him before she was struck by a fallen I-beam and seemingly killed. After the operation Kaneki develops ghoul-like tendencies and characteristics, and his rationality begins to wane. As one that now doesn't belong to humans or ghouls he struggles to keep his ghoul identity secret, always fighting against his ghoul side while trying to continue to live like a normal human. He later works as a waiter for Anteiku under Yoshimura's guidance. After his fight with a CCG investigator named Amon he gains the name Eye Patch (眼帯) because of his mask's design and becomes somewhat famous after a ghoul saw him defeating the investigator. He loves to read and is normally quiet and reserved but can also be calculating when fighting. He has a bad trait of easily trusting strangers which sometimes puts him in life-threatening situations. After being kidnapped by the ghoul run organization known as Aogiri Tree, he is mercilessly tortured by a sadistic ghoul named Yakumo Ōmori (Yamori), and later develops similar traits to his torturer. While being tortured he has hallucinations of Rize in which she mocks him about his mother, leading to him finally embracing his inner ghoul. In the manga at chapter 61, Kaneki's hair slowly changes color from black to white. In the anime, Tokyo ghoul, his hair changes instantly after eating Rize and accepting his ghoul side. He then goes on and eats his torturer, Yakumo Ōmori. His view on strength changes and he goes on a power hungry path by cannibalizing other ghouls in order to get stronger. The continued cannibalization led him to become a half kakuja, where he develops a centipede shaped kagune and gains the alias Centipede (百足). After the incident at Kanō's Lab, Kaneki begins to regret this path and begins reflecting on his actions and motives. After being defeated and captured by Arima, Ken loses his memories and is given the new identity of Haise Sasaki (佐々木 琲世 Sasaki Haise), member and ace of the Mado Squad, and mentor of the Quinx Squad, a special unit composed of artificial ghouls. Despite having a new identity, Haise still retains some traits from his former self, like the love for reading and the determination to protect his companions with his life. When pressured to the limit, Haise has glimpses of his former self and unlocks his powers as a ghoul, forcing the CCG to strike him with RC suppressors to calm him down. Haise usually has an internal conflict with his past self, fearing that one day he would lose his current life with all his new friends and personality, which intensifies as he obtains more information about his former life until the raid at the Tsukiyama Headquarters, when he finally regains his memories and accepts his identity as Kaneki, not only showing a ruthless demeanor when facing his enemies, but a cold attitude toward his current and former allies as well. Haise's achievements allow him to quickly climb among the CCG's ranks, being promoted to First Class after the raid at the human auction and receiving a special promotion to Associate Special Class after single-handedly driving away the One-Eyed Owl during the raid at the Tsukiyama Headquarters, becoming known as the Black Reaper (黒の死神 Kuro no Shinigami), until he betrays the CCG to help Tōka rescue Hinami from the Cochlea, releasing the other ghouls imprisoned there in the occasion. After Kaneki defeats Arima, he claims for himself the title of One-Eyed King (隻眼の王 Sekigan no Ō), who according to Eto, has the potential to break the current status quo between ghouls and humans. For that purpose, he assembles the surviving members of Aogiri, the inmates from Cochlea rescued by him, several rogue CCG Investigators, and his old friends from Anteiku into a new organization called "Black Goat" which hopes to bring peace between humans and ghouls. After his fight with Juzo, he lost all his limbs and after all of his personalities argue about what to do, he consumes all the oggai squad (a new group of artificial ghouls made by Kano) and becomes a giant mass of kagune. He was later rescued by Tōka and the members of the Quinx squad. After regaining consciousness, he reunited with his best friend, Hideyoshi, whom he thought was dead. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kaneki kneels clutching his face. After the announcer calls his name Kaneki shows kakuka tentacles and lashes them as the camera zooms saying "That's right... Now would you shut the hell up?!" Special Moves Kakuja Fury (Neutral) Kaneki thrusts his kakuja tentacles five times forward. Kakuja Dismemberment (Side) Kaneki dashes forward slashing kakuja tentacles. Kakuja Torture (Up) Kaneki lashes his tentacles around himself while jumping. Kakuja Centipede (Down) Kaneki sends an centipede-like tails to cut through his opponent. Kakuja Lasher (Hyper Smash) Kaneki marches forward while lashing his kakuja tentacles around himself 25 times, then swings them apart. Kakuja Feast (Final Smash) Kaneki sends his kakuja tentacles out saying "it's for you!" If they grab the opponent, they slam him/her around 5 times, then Kaneki takes a bite off the opponent's throat, restoring his health completely then kicks the opponent away. Bonus Costume Kaneki holds possession of Bonus Costume; That being his Haise Sasaki appearance. To unlock, one must clear Classic with Kaneki without continuing. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You opened up Haise Sasaki! It's feeding time!" Then, highlight Kaneki and press Minus. Victory Animations #Kaneki takes a bite of flesh saying "You're really just a piece of trash." #Kaneki spins his kakuja tentacles saying "You wanted to die?" #Kaneki hops lashing his tentacles and says "This is my gift, and a curse." On-Screen Appearance Kaneki bursts out of a coffin and says "I'd say you're the cold blooded one. Go to hell." Trivia *Kaneki's rival is the leader of the Four Constellations' chi team, Nu Hai. *Ken Kaneki shares his English voice actor with Bruno Buccellati, Alzack Connell, Gibdo, Bashmaster and Isfan. *Ken Kaneki shares his Japanese voice actor with Puggsy, Laki, Qwenthur Barbotage and Elam. *Ken Kaneki shares his French voice actor with Shuten Doji, Wild Fang, Billy Biggle, Sabo, Bear, Plasm Wraith, Yosuke Hanamura, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gordo, Armin Arlert, Mangoruby, Nagamasa Azai, Hendrickson, Yukio Okumura, Kyoshiro Senryo, Nagisa Shiota, Mikaela Hyakuya and Gieve. *Ken Kaneki shares his German voice actor with Scylla Io, Sandslash, Elfman Strauss, Rentaro Satomi, Mako, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), Hanzo, Goten and Appule. *Ken Kaneki shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Denki Kaminari, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Teppei, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown, Fa Zheng, Nelson, Baldroy, Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam), Ryoma, Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Gohan. Category:Tokyo Ghoul characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume